powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 27: A Scowl On Our Faces
The End Of The Defenders 'Is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the EmperorFleet Megazord. Summary The Defenders, split up. ''Featured Lineup 1: Red, Orange, Cyan, Camo, The Sentinel Featured Lineup 2: Blue, Black, Purple, Navy, White Plot Calvin calls Ayumi to see how she's doing. She's fine. He apologizes for what happened to her, and wishes her well. Micheal says "We've really caused a lot of trouble for EDF. I hope you know what you're doing, its starting to look bad." Even Micheal, Calvin's best friend is tired of his Eddie worship. calvin realizes this, and begins to question himself. Scowl begins to inject the Furiotine into DNA, and constructs a new Suit for Fury. When the time is right, he will destroy the Rangers for good. Eddie wakes up, with Calvin and Micheal watching over him. "Eddie, do you remember me?" "Calvin, we used to hang out in front of Yankee Stadium and get hot dogs." "It's good to have you back man" Calvin smiles. They ask about what happened at the Joint Base, and Eddie reveals everything "Cal, you remember Zidane Benzema, SNAKE Baron who tried retake French Indochina?" "Yeah, I do, we blew up his base" "That Scowl guy, that's his son, Didier Benzema. He took the Furiotine, and plans to use it to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. He took my blood to find it. Calvin, Micheal. No matter what, we gotta stop him. With the Furiotine, he will destroy you guys." Upon hearing this, Calvin and Micheal make some calls. They ask the twins for help, since Ayumi can't suit up right now. Meanwhile, Ryan calls James, Aaron, Peter, along with Diego... "EDF was MEANT to be different from GUARD, but Calvin turns out to be no different than all other villains in the world" Ryan thinks Calvin's misguided actions have made him irredeemable. Hayley, again goes behind the government and brings Calvin and Micheals morphers. She tells him to be safe, and kissses him on the cheek. Micheal and Eddie smile at their friend. Calvin and his team assemble. He meets the New Sentinel, and they bassically re meet. They explain the objective and plan First, they form the SentinelFleet Megazord and make their way to the age old Benzema Palace. However, Ryan and the AtomFleet Megazord arrive. "Calvin! Stop! I don't wanna bring you in!" Calvin tries to explain to Ryan, but he's had enough cleaning up after his mistakes, and doesnt listen. The SentinelFleet and AtomFleet fight, but its to an impasse. That is, untill Diego comes in with the brand new EmperorFleet Megazord. "Eddie Washington! Today you will pay for your crimes!" The 3 zords fight, and the SentinelFleet is overpowered. The 6 abandon the zord, and run on foot. Ryan and his team does the same. The two teams stand off, facing each other. The Defenders, are at their breaking point. Ryan reveals he's mad at Calvin for what he's caused. Calvin tries to explain the Furiotine issue, but Ryan is more concerned with saving the team and dealing with the Fuiriotine later. "If you're not gonna come back easy, then we'll do it the hard way." Team Ryan begins to make their way to fight Team Calvin. Team Calvin does the same. "We're not gonna stop either" The battle rages on. Diego chases down Micheal and Eddie, Peter fights off Andy, Aaron fights off Lara, James fires at The Sentinel. Calvin and Ryan have their climactic battle. Calvin throws his shield while Ryan fires his Laser Core at him. Calvin's punches are ineffective,as are Ryan's laser blasts. Diego throws his Spear at Eddie. and disables him. "Why did you do it? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Diego tearfully screams. Eddie says "I didn't kill your father." Peter runs at high speeds, and Andy charges his punches. Both guys have no idea what's going on. Aaron uses his magic and Lara uses her telekinesis. Aaron is impressed with her powers. The Sentinel and James' fire power match up very well. Micheal, realizing the stalemate approaching, says that Eddie and Calvin need to stop Scowl. The Sentinel reveals that he could have something that could help, but it could also kill him. He uses his Xemonion traits to conjur up a massive Earthquake, causing him to grow to 40 feet and 10x stronger. The diversion works. Eddie and Calvin escape trough the back. They take the Sentinelzord and escape, leaving Ryan in the dust. His team does however apprehend the rest of Calvin's team. The next day, Team Calvin is impounded. He blames them for joining Calvin's side. However, they are more angry at Ryan. His lack of listening caused this, and Scowl is a real threat. Ryan, less convinced of himself, hearing it from alot more people. They are shipped off, to a place Ryan doesn't know. Will makes it back to EDF, and explains the whole situation. "Oh no. I've made a grave mistake..." Ryan says with a scared look on his face. Scowl and Hook finally meet ULSAR and Fuden. Fuden says he's going back to Xemon, Scowl, Hook, and ULSAR celebrate their presumptive victory as they inject Fury with the Furiotine. Raiden, under a spell, spends his days with Sakura. The only one left to save the rangers is on the other side of the universe... It truly is, the End of The Defenders. Debuts *EmperorFleet Megazord *SentinelFleet Megazord (Mind, Speed, Camo, Canary) *AtomFleet Megazord (Illusion, Laser) *AtomFleet Megazord (Illusion, Missile) Trivia *'''Comics/Movie/TV Counterpart: Captain America; Civil War (2016) Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes Season 2 Episode 3 *Mission 39: The True Face Of The Boss (Story/Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011